


Hide and Go Sleep

by fenrislorsrai



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Strong Aziraphale (Good Omens), Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrislorsrai/pseuds/fenrislorsrai
Summary: Crowley naps in all kinds of places but likes to wake up ONE place best. Aziraphale needs to find where his sleepy husband has laid down and carry him off to bed.Crowley might have planned it that way all along.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #05 "A summer night in the South Downs"





	Hide and Go Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5ftjewishcactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/gifts).



> For Soft Omens Snuggle House Guess the Author prompt: A summer night in the South Downs.

Crowley could sleep anywhere. And did. But he adored waking up with Aziraphale. Which meant some evenings Aziraphale had to go looking for him to bring him to bed so he could wake up curled around his husband. 

Winter it was cold enough that Crowley would doze off somewhere inside, so it limited the options of where he might be. Usually it was the couch or the greenhouse. A few times he’d found him curled up as a snake in a basket of half folded laundry by the dryer, where he’d been lured in by the warmth and softness. 

Spring and fall seemed to be the perfect temperature and light duration so that he kept to an almost human schedule .He was alert for the whole day and would spend a happy evening over dinner with Aziraphale before settling into bed to snuggle while Aziraphale read. 

But right now it was high summer and the garden inevitably lured him outside. And eventually the long hours of daylight and the high temperature would often conspire to have Crowley seeking out somewhere shady to take a little break somewhere. Tonight he’d come back in for dinner when Aziraphale had called him but had gone back out after. He’d wanted to do a few more things outside while it was so nice. And now wasn’t responding to Aziraphale calling him in from the dark. 

Well, he’d just have to check his likely napping spots.. 

He checked the little tool shed first, doing a thorough look around and a sniff to try and catch the scent of demon. Nothing here right now except pots. The pitchfork was missing though… 

He went out to the garden plot to walk around the neatly laid out beds, gridded with wire to make sure things stayed straight and orderly. He called softly, but there was no sign of his spouse in the first few rows. 

Hmm, he’d said something about turning over the compost… ah, that must be it. He went out to the edge of the property where the compost pile was. There was his husband, sprawled on the nearby stone wall, still warm from the summer sun. 

He somehow managed to look as boneless as a snake while also being all bones right now, arms and legs stuck at strange angles. There was a little smile on his face and his glasses were slightly askew. 

“Dearest, are you ready to come in?” 

“Hmmrrrnnn?” 

Aziraphale clucked his tongue at him, but there was a smile on his face. He came over and laid a hand on Crowley’s shoulder, who made a little contented noise. Aziraphale chuckled slightly and then tucked his hands underneath him and gathered him into his arms. Crowley didn’t quite seem awake, but did shift to snuggle against him. 

“I suspect you do this on purpose.” 

“Y’ly’i” Crowley burrowed into his chest, smile broadening. 

“I do.” He planted a kiss on his forehead and carried him back to the cottage. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our Guess the Author host for this round [5ftJewishCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftJewishCactus) Go check out their lovely soft fics and leave them some kudos!
> 
> Author Reveals at end of day on Sept 15th!


End file.
